Crimson Princess
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: A new war has come to earth. And the only person that can stop it, is the one who started it.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the Mighty Ducks, I only own Marter and Devin  
  
Now if you have read my other stories, I'm really into the goth vampire thing. So me and a friend brainstormed, and came up with this story! ENJOY!  
  
"Damn lizards!" Duke growled as he helped Tanya up.  
  
"Look at this mess!!!" Wing sighed, surveying the ruined warehouse. He shook his head slightly. He saw Grin help Nosedive up and walk over to him. Tanya and Duke followed.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Wing asked.  
  
"Yeah, but where is Mallory?" Duke asked, looking around.  
  
They searched the rubble but turned up empty handed. Duke was begining to worry. Then they heard what seemed to be yelling coming from outside the warehouse. They went to the door and saw Mallory kneeling on the ground holding her head and a large male duck standing a few feet from her. Duke was about to lunge forward, but Wing held up his hand to stop him.  
  
"We don't know who he is and what he would do to Mallory" Wing whispered, keeping his eyes trained on the newcomer.  
  
The duck began to pace infront of Mallory, as if he were waitng.  
  
"Well?...." he hissed  
  
Mallory looked up at him. She removed her hand from her head, making the large cut visible.  
  
"I said NO, Marter!" Mallory growled, trying to stand up. She stumbled abit but finally got to her feet.  
  
" I don't know what you are holding back from Solana!! You can be the most powerfull being in this century!!! Just join me!" Marter yelled, placing his offer on the table.  
  
"My answer is the same as always, Marter" Mallory said softly  
  
"Listen to this! The Princess of the Blood is saying NO to power!! Two hundred years has changed you Solana!" Marter yelled, his anger showing.  
  
"Being a princess is only a title, not a way of life" Mallory whispered, blood running down her face.  
  
"You are turning your back on us!!! You are lying to yourself!! YOU ARE A BLOOD THRISTY VAMPIRE!!!" he screamed, getting into her face.  
  
"I suggest that you back away from her now Marter!!!!!" a voice yelled from the darkness.  
  
Marter turned to face the stranger who knew him. Marter smirked to see the face of Devin.  
  
"Ah Devine, come to save your pupil!!" Marter scoffed  
  
"Leave her alone!!! She will have nothing to do with you!!" Devin yelled, pushing Marter away from Mallory (Solana).  
  
"We will see about that" Marter smirked, retreating into the darkness. Devin sighed and shook his head. He turned to Mallory.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, looking concerned.  
  
The wound on Mallory's head healed and she wiped the blood off her face.  
  
"Why is he here? How did you get here old friend?" Mallory laughed, hugging Devin.  
  
"I will inform you of everything intime, but I think that it is time for you to tell your friends the truth.....So you may join us now Mighty Ducks" Devin said, facing the door. The Mighty Ducks slowly came out and stared at Mallory.  
  
"Well let me start at the begining...."  
  
'Mallory's tale' comes in the next chapter 


	2. The start of the war

"In the begining, saurians and vampires were at peace with each other. Well thats what they told us. Peace never stoped the saurians from killing my kind. No one ever noticed. Until it hit the royals. I'm guessing they didn't know who the boy was. But I'm sure that if they knew that he was a royal, they would have still killed him. Poor child strayed too far from home. That was why I started the war. That was why....." Mallory stoped and squeezed her eyes shut. A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Why start a war over the death of a boy?" Duke asked.  
  
"He wasn't just a boy!!!!" Mallory growled.  
  
"Just because he was a royal then?" Duke asked again.  
  
"NO!!! HE WAS MY SON!!!!" Mallory screamed, more tears flowing down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I...I..didn't know that" Duke whispered.  
  
"I wanted to kill every last saurian that breathed. No mother should ever have to bury her child. So I gathered my armies and my allies, and together we fought a two hundred year war. That is when the saurians started to play dirty. They pulled mortals into the war. That was the rise of Drake Ducane. My what a fine young man he was. So brave. He was a good warrior. He teamed up with me and a witch by the name of Marina, to create the spell that sent the saurians to the limbo. It was the end of the first part of our war. It gave my people time to regroup. That was when I met Devin. He taught me how to control my thirst for revenge. I learned that revenge shouldn't control my life. Now that I know that Dragonous is the last of his kind, I wish to destroy him. I want my son to finally rest in peace." Mallory smiled slighty.  
  
" Who was the other guy that was here?" Dive asked.  
  
"Marter, he is a saurian lover, he wants Solana to join the remaining saurians" Devin shrugged, like it was nothing.  
  
"Solana??" Duke smirked.  
  
"Yes, that is my name Duke, you know your just like your father" Mallory chuckled.  
  
Duke's eyes widened and his beak gaped open.  
  
"YOU knew my father!!!!" Duke asked, shocked.  
  
"Of course! I knew your mother too!! wonderfull couple!! Well then you came along" She laughed.  
  
"Low blow!!" Duke said, smacking Mallory in the arm playfully.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see that you have a good relationship with these people" Devin smiled  
  
"I'm glad too. Devin, how did you get here?" Mallory asked, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"I followed Marter here, then I saw him pull you out of the way of a very large rock. How he knew that it was you through that.....that...." Devin stummbled through his words.  
  
"AWWW Devin! You don't like the way that I look?" Mal smirked  
  
"It doesn't suit you, Solana" Devin shrugged.  
  
"Fine!!!!" Mallory sighed. She reached around her neck and pulled a necklace off. A cloud of black smoke formed around Mallory. When it faded, Mallory didn't really look like Mallory anymore. She was a few inches taller, and had long curly red hair. She was wearing a brown leather courset and tight brown pants. She had on a pair of boots with heels and her eyes changed to a deep purple.  
  
"Now that feels better!" Mallory laughed, the Ducks noticed that she had a thick accent. (AN: if you can't think of a good accent, try a cross between a bristish accent and a romanian accent)  
  
"I think that I have fallen in love!!" Dive cried, keeping his eyes on Mallory.  
  
"Same here Dive" Duke replied, his eye also on Mallory.  
  
"Shall we head home?" Mallory asked Wildwing.  
  
"I agree" Wing stated, leading the team back to the Migrater. Mallory and Devin followed. They never noticed a pair of red eyes watching them from the shadows. 


	3. telling stories and having fun

"Do you remember when those silly 'vampire hunters' were after us? I know I do." Devin laughed to himself.

"How could I forget. We had to share a crypt for 3 months. Your snore could wake the dead." Mallory replied. She laughed as her mentor blushed.

"Well atleast I could sleep. Never have I seen you sleep, Solana." Devin said sadly.

"Being at war for so long does that to you, Devin." Mallory responded.

"Okay I have a Question!." Dive said, raising his hand. Wildwing wanted to know more about Devin and Mallory's past. The vampires agreed to answering any and all questions. While sharing funny stories about each other. So now they all sat around the Rec. Room.

"Ask away, Divey." Mallory smiled.

"If you're both vampires, how can you walk in the sun?"

"Thats simple enough. You see Dive there are two different kinds of vampires, purebloods and halfbloods. Halfbloods can't walk in the day light, but we purebloods can." Devin answered.

"Whats the difference?" Duke asked

"Well myself and Devin were born vampires. So we are purebloods. Halfbloods were once mortals, but then turned to vampires." Mallory explained.

"So your like Count Dracula. Your not the biting type are you?" Dive asked shyly, placing a hand on his neck.

"No Dive. We are not like human vampires. We don't kill our victoms, but we do take blood from them." Mallory sighed. Devin sensed that she was troubled.

"Something the matter?" Devin asked.

"We have a slight problem with the blood on earth. Its not the same as duck blood. It doesn't last that long." Mal sadly sighed.

"Well that just means we have to feed more often, we can survive that." Devin shrugged, like it were nothing.

"Its just I don't like feeding off the humans, they don't carry the same blood lines like our allies back home."

"Being picky on the taste aren't we, princess." Devin smirked.

"Shut up!!!." Mallory laughed, punching Devin in the arm.

"That one hurt. A word of advice to you all." Devin said, addressing the ducks,"If you ever decide to become vampires, never choose a woman for a travel companion." Devin smirked as he watched Mallory get pissed.

"WHAT!!!" both Mallory and Tanya screamed.

"Another word of advice....RUN!!" Devin yelled as he shot up and ran out of the room. Mallory and Tanya chased after him. A few moments later, Tanya came back into the room, breathing hard and her eyes wide.

"Hey Tanya, whats wrong? Mallory tear Devin a new ass?" Duke laughed.

"No...no..... they chased each other right off the roof of the Pond!" Tanya studdered.

"WHAT??" Wing yelled, jumping up. He went to the doorway only to be knocked over by Devin, still being chased by Mallory.

"DEVIN!!!!! YOU CAN'T OUTRUN....ME!!!!!!!" Mallory screamed as she gave her last burst of energy, knocking Devin off his feet. Devin blocked his face from Mallory's punchs. Duke finally got over his laughing fit and pulled Mallory off Devin.

"Okay thats enough blood shed for one night." Duke laughed, still holding a struggling Mallory.

"Thank you Duke, you have saved my long life", Devin breathed out.

"How old ARE you?" Grin asked. (AN: Had to bring the big guy into the story sooner or later)

"Well I'm older than most but younger than some", Devin answered, sitting back down.

"He's 678", Mallory answered, still in Duke's grip as they sat down.

"If you weren't being held back by lover boy over there, I would take you on right here right now!!" Devin warned

"Bring it on GRANDPA!!!!", Mallory challenged.

"Speak for yourself!! Your 502!!!", Devin fired back.

Mallory tried to get out of Duke's hold, but he still held to her waist.

"Let go! I want to kill him!!!", Mallory cried

"Sorry sweetheart, I don't want you killing anybody, so sit back down," he said, pulling her back down and placing his arm around her shoulders," 'Cause you not going anywhere".

Do I sense a romance!!!! Maybe!!!!! Maybe Not!!!!!!! The World May Never Know!!!!! Please Review


	4. Nice Little Talk

"So what became of Venice?", Devin asked, sipping his tea.  
  
Mallory sighed and looked down. "He moved on. He couldn't come to say that his son was dead. He never thought about how him leaving would effect me. I loved him, Devin, but he didn't care. So I have tried to move on.....but..", she stoped herself, and sadly shook her head.  
  
"I'm sure he had his reasons.....Lets not talk of this...um....What about your new life here?", Devin changed the subject.  
  
"They are good friends. Always there for each other. This place is so full of life. Nothing like the places we lived in", she said with a slight smile.  
  
"What about Duke?", Devin smiled at Mallory.  
  
"Will you shut up!!", she hissed, looking around. Even though everybody was asleep, she was still worried.  
  
"You know you like him, Solana. Tell me the truth", he said, nudging her with his elbow.  
  
"That is none of your concern, Devin. Plus, how could he love someone that is hundreds of years older than him", Mallory said, shaking her head.  
  
"You never know, Solana. Strange things have happened in our long friendship", Devin said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah remember when you tried to push me off the roof off our first home, and I didn't fall, but instead I floated in the air. I still haven't understood why that happened", she said, looking over at Devin.  
  
"Your mother WAS a witch, Solana. Maybe you get your powers from her", Devin said, pointing his finger at her.  
  
"Don't forget my father was a demon. God I can't wait have more childeren", she laughed to herself.  
  
"I think Duke would make a great father. Yes, I can see your childeren now. 20% theif, 40% demon, and 40% witch, yes they would be really powerful. Not to mention they will be vampires", Devin smiled as he watched Mal get pissed.  
  
"Would you shut up!!", she screamed, then covered her mouth, seeing how everybody was asleep. She then stoped and looked like she was thinking. Without warning she smacked his upside his head.  
  
"What the HELL was that for!!!!", he yelled, not caring that he was being loud.  
  
"That was for trying to push me off the roof in the first place!", she yelled back.  
  
"Well back to topic. I think that you and Duke should be together. Maybe even make him a vampire so you can have many childeren", Devin smiled to himself.  
  
"You just want to be 'Uncle' so you can teach them evil things!", Mal said, glaring at Devin.  
  
"I still think you should get together with Duke", Devin said simply.  
  
"We'll see. We'll see" 


	5. New Allies

"Things are never what they seem, are they?", Devin said quietly to Mallory. She nodded, her eyes still watching the ground. She scanned the remaining area, then looked up at Devin.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this. I feel like something is coming. Devin maybe we should get back, I don't like leaving the others ungaurded", Mallory said, turning to face Devin.  
  
"They can take care of themselves, you know. They are a great force when they are together. You need to keep your mind clear. It has been a long long time since you fought a huge battle", Devin said, placing a hand on Mallory's shoulder.  
  
"Well maybe your right. Lets finish patroling this area of the park, then we can head back", Mallory said, walking away from Devin.  
  
"Why are we out here anyway? Its very late you know. Why aren't we back at the Pond sleeping like everybody else?", Devin asked as he caught up with Mallory.  
  
"I'm just having a look around. Never really know what could pop up", she chuckled.  
  
"Why are you laughing? We are out here in the cold, looking for nothing", he growled under his breath.  
  
"Well first of all, Devin, we are pureblood vampires, we have no body temperature. Second, I was just thinking about my son. When he was real young, he would always hide behind things, then jump out when someone was coming", she smiled softly.  
  
"Sorry to ask. I have a bad vibe right now.....", he was cut off by a twig snapping. Mallory froze, listening. Before she had a chance to react, Mallory was grabed from behind and a blade placed on her neck. Devin's eyes turned red in anger, facing the attacker. Marter grinned.  
  
"Why, hello Devin, nice to see you again. And Solana, its always a pleasure seeing you", he snickered.  
  
"Let me go, Marter!!", Mallory growled. Devin was about to advance, but Marter held the blade closer to Mallory's neck.  
  
"I don't think so! One more move and she will be dead!", he threatened.  
  
Devin slowly back up, his eyes still red, glaring at Marter. Out of nowhere, an arrow hit Devin in the shoulder. He let go of Mallory, sending her the ground. Devin grabed her and pulled her out of harms way. Marter was screaming in pain. He was about to flee, but a new blade was held to his neck.  
  
"If I ever catch you near her again, I will make your death a slow one", a voice growled. Marter was pushed to the ground, the arrow still in his shoulder. Blood pouring from the wound. Marter then stood up and ran for the shadows. Mallory looked at her rescuer. He was a duck. He had shoulder length black hair and peircing red eyes. But within seconds, his eyes turned a light blue.  
  
"Thank you, friend", Devin said, nodding to the man.  
  
"Anytime", he shrugged, placing his blade back in his belt.  
  
"Of all the times you choose to come back......why now?", Mallory said.  
  
"I thought that you would need my help...But Solana it took me a while to see what a fool I was", the man said.  
  
"How could you leave me like you did? Didn't you love me?", Mallory challenged.  
  
"Yes.....I loved you with all my heart, but I was so blind at the time. Will you please forgive me?", the man begged.  
  
"How can you ask me that now, Venice?", Mallory sighed. Devin gasped and looked at Venice.  
  
"That is VENICE!! The same vampire that was the father of your son!!! The same Venice that left you!!!", Devin asked shocked.  
  
"Yes Devin, thats him", Mallory nodded.  
  
"Solana..", Venice cried.  
  
"Its all in the past now, Venice. There is nothing that can be changed", Mallory sighed. Venice nodded and hugged her. He sadly let her go.  
  
"I didn't come alone though", Venice smiled.  
  
"What?", Mallory asked, confused. Just then another figure emerged for the darkness. It was a female duck. She was about the same height as Devin, and had dark brown hair. She had a bow in her hand and arrows straped to her back. Mallory gasped.  
  
"Artemis!!!!", Mallory yelled, embracing the girl.  
  
"Its good to see you too, sis", Artemis laughed.  
  
"Thats your SISTER?!?!?", Devin shouted.  
  
"Yes Devin, this is my younger sister, Artemis", Mallory stated proudly.  
  
"You never told me that you had a younger sister!", Devin cried.  
  
"Well you never asked!", Mallory fired back.  
  
They all went back to the Pond and waited for everyone to wake up. The first person up was Wildwing. Seeing his shocked face was priceless. Then when everyone entered the Rec Room, Mallory said she would explain.  
  
"Who are you?", Dive asked, confused.  
  
"Well to start off....This is my sister, Artemis. She is the best archer known to the vampire race. She can hit any target anywhere. She also is the fastest......This is Venice...well he is harder to explain. You see he was the father of my son. I don't think he has any skills, besides leaving", Mallory said, calmly. Venice glared at her.  
  
"More vampires?", Dive asked.  
  
"Yes Dive they are both vampires", Devin answered.  
  
"Artemis, this is Wildwing, his brother Nosedive, thats Tanya, Grin, and that is Duke", Mallory said as she pointed to each of them. Artemis nodded slightly.  
  
"Sim bec achesi tima beashe", Artemis said to Mallory in vampire tounge. 'Duke is very handsome, he yours?'  
  
Mallory laughed nervously and elbowed Artemis in her side.  
  
"Gebecd hes", Mallory growled. 'shut up' 


End file.
